Aprendiendo a morir
by menudaputamierda
Summary: Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Marco Bodt se encontraba sólo, herido y desangrándose en una calle cualquiera. Mientras otros salvaban a la humanidad.


Una de las cosas que más me gustan de SnK es cómo la muerte de Marco se salta de una forma tan simple. Muchos opinan que es porque Marco no ha muerto y es un titán etc... yo prefiero pensar que Isayama nos regaló ese pequeño "placer" de personalizar su muerte a nuestro gusto, como si Marco fuésemos nosotros mismos o el ciudadano de a pie que no está hecho para ser un semi-dios como Eren o Levi.

Este hombre era como nosotros, como tú y como yo, y su muerte fue como la mayoría de muertes de guerra: triste y solitaria. Creo que Isayama quería eso mismo: homenajear con la muerte de Marco a todos los verdaderos héroes que mueren solos, y que la Historia no se digna a recordar.

Esta es la historia de mi propio Marco, y de su propia muerte. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba, aquello que tanto había temido. Todas aquellas noches en vela, las conversaciones tabú sobre ello, las visitas a la capilla a las tantas de la madrugada. Punto final, tenía bien claro que aquello, esta vez, no era otra pesadilla. Estaba pasando.<p>

Esa sangre que brotaba a borbotones del abdomen de Marco Bodt era real. Roja carmesí, caliente, viva, escapaba de su interior dirección al pavimento de la calle. Intentó levantarse, huir hacia algún edificio y acurrucarse en una esquina. "_Tal vez los titanes no me han visto aún_" Pensó, pero apenas pudo incorporarse a la pared sin soltar un grito de dolor.

_Así que así se iba a acabar todo_. Suspiró, dejando salir un aliento cada vez más frío. Se oían gritos en la distancia, pero por un momento casi pareció que reinaba el silencio.

Volvió a mirar dirección al Sur. Ahí estaba la muralla abierta, solitaria e impasible. No vio a nadie de sus compañeros, ni siquiera a Eren, que estaría por algún lugar del distrito, mitad humano-mitad titán, intentando levantar una mísera piedra para salvar a toda la humanidad.

Y es que una gigante roca iba a ser la causa de su prematura muerte. Casi se sintió culpable por su repentino egoísmo, pero, diablos, le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer aún. Casarse, formar una familia… eran cosas que siempre había tenido claro, que siempre supo que estarían allí, pero que le habían arrebatado en el último segundo.

Quería llorar, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y contó cálidamente hasta 10. "_A lo mejor alguien me ve, y me ayuda a levantarme." _Deseó desde sus últimas esperanzas. "_Jean no puede andar lejos."_

Apareció entonces en su mente la burlona sonrisa de su amigo. _Jean, qué iba a ser de ti sin mí y qué sería de mí sin ti. _Apenas se conocían de hace 3 años y ambos se habían vuelto inseparables. Era su otra mitad, realmente, y deseaba que estuviera bien allá donde estuviese.

Porque estaba en algún lugar, pero no aquí, junto a él. Que es donde debería estar, de donde nunca tendría que haberse ido.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. No había nadie. Aquello le parecía surrealista.

No sólo iba a morir el día después de graduarse.

No sólo iba a hacerlo sin haber realizado nada de provecho en su vida.

Sino que además lo iba a hacer solo.

Miró su herida, la cual suponía que debía de haberse hecho él mismo cuando falló su equipo de maniobras y cayó al suelo. Ya apenas sentía dolor, y eso le hizo, pese a todo, serenarse. Volvió a levantarse, pero su pierna ya no respondía. "_Marco, hijo mío, pase lo que pase, recuerda quién eres y no pierdas la compostura._" Solía decir su madre.

Y él la había prometido, antes de partir de su pueblo, que no lo haría. Así que sí, todo aquello era real: se estaba muriendo; pero moriría consciente de que no se arrepentía de nada.

Un sonido sordo retumbó en la distancia. "_Eren_" Recordó. Supo que la misión se había completado. Era una corazonada, una intuición como tantas otras había tenido anteriormente. Sonrió, sabiendo que al menos su muerte valdría la pena. Aunque fuese tan triste, aunque no tuviese a nadie. Aunque nadie se acordara ya del tierno Marco Bodt a la mañana del día siguiente.

Había permanecido tan atento observando el Sur de la ciudad que sus pecas perdieron el color cuando giró su mirada hacia la derecha, topándose de lleno con un titán, a apenas seis o siete metros de él.

_Ya está. _

_Hasta aquí había llegado todo._

Era una tontería resistirse, ni siquiera podía mantenerse.

No sentía nada bajo sus pies.

_"He vivido una buena vida."_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el titán lo mantenía agarrado en uno de sus puños.

_"Podré morir..."_

Sus enormes ojos permanecieron inertes, observando su presa.

_"Pero no morirá mi voluntad, ni la de la humanidad…"_

Abrió la boca.

_"Jean vivirá… Y yo viviré con él..."_

Todo se volvió negro. Como las oscuras noches sin luna que tanto amaba observar desde su ventana. Como los ojos de Jean Kirschtein.

Como el humo de las hogueras que iluminan los cementerios.


End file.
